


Trunk

by HookisHot



Series: A Little Slice of Heaven [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, post 4a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookisHot/pseuds/HookisHot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and David bring the trunk used by Anna and Kristoff back to the station</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trunk

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 4x09 but set some time after 4x12.

'What do you think we should do with it?'

Emma stood looking over the trunk that had brought Anna and Kristoff to Storybrooke. It had taken herself and David quite a while to drag it back to the pick-up and again into the station.

'I don't know, we could keep it here for now, see if someone recognizes it. It's a long shot but it couldn't hurt.' David suggested, taking a seat behind his desk, getting a start of the mountain of paper would he had to catch up on.

Emma looked over the trunk in more detail, genuinely fascinated by the item. It looked old, not just in style but also in age. The wood was well-worn, lived in and smooth to the touch. Thick black metal straps were adorned around the front and corners and the same with the hinges at the back. It was very plain and had a simple ornate fashion to it. She found that she quite liked it in fact. It still smelt of the sea. A smell that she had always been fond of but had found recently more enticing since meeting her Captain. At that moment, as if by magic, said Captain came walking into the station.

'Bear claw and coffee as requested, Lo-'

He stopped in his tracks, coffee cup falling to the floor, spilling, claw left forgotten. 'Where?' Without breaking eye contact with the chest, he gestured to it with his hand, not lowering it as he slowly walked to the truck.

David stood and moved towards him to try to offer comfort or support but stopped as Emma raised her hand and gave him the ' _I have this, let me'_   look. He backed off and took off to the maintenance closet to clean up the mess on the floor. She knew what he was staying and cleaning for, he still was a little protective of his daughter, but he also seems intrigued by the man in front of him, the real man not the innuendo laced pirate. David and Killian were well on their way to becoming  _mates,_  even if they would not admit it to each other. He could see this was a delicate moment so gave them some space.

'Anna and Kristoff came through the wishing star portal, locked inside and sinking to the sea bed. They had just been thrown off Blackbeard's ship after being caught by him and Hans.' She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he bent down, fingers running over the scuffs and dents both on the wood and metal. He smirked, fingers finding a particular scratch in the grain, letting out a long-held breath and closing his eyes.

'It was Liam's.' His voice barely above a whisper or so she thought.

'Your Brother?'

Emma turned violently to face her father. If looks could kill, David would have been long dead by now.  _What part of let me handle it did he not understand!_

'Aye.' Killian seemed unfazed by the prince's outburst or seem to mind that he was there. Emma knew that something had happened between them on Neverland, she didn't think David realised how much of a compliment Killian had given him that day. Killian idolised his brother, his only family for so long and yet had for such short a time.

'He had it when he found me. He was serving as a Lieutenant under Captain Norrington at the time. I...' his voice hitching a little, shuffling to hide the loss in his face from the room. Emma bent down and lay her fingers between his. She didn't push. Like herself, he didn't like to open up about family history. She knew the loss of his brother hung heavy in his heart. 'I was on the streets, I had not see him in years not since he left for the Navy. I could barely remember him. He smuggled me in this truck, see this.' Pointing on the scratch under his fingers. 'I did this refusing to get in the truck.' Laughing at himself.

He lifted the lid slowly careful not to cause any more damage, still in disbelief that it was here. Lost in the sensations, he muttered indistinguishable words as he ran over the blue paper lining adorned with pale pink flowers, still damp silt ridden from its journey.

Something in Emma's head began to turn and click into place. If this was Liam's and Killian had kept in aboard the Jolly Rodger, then there was a good chance that Blackbeard had his ship.  _His rival had his ship._  He traded his ship to his man so he could get to her.  _I came back to save you._ She had come to terms, well just about, with the trade he made, but to a man he clearly hated filled her with guilt. Everything he had given up for her.

As if sensing a change in her demeanor he spoke softly, taking her hand in his, looking at her lovingly and honest. 'It's okay, Love. I would make the same choice every single time' and placed a quick kiss on the back of her hand. No matter how many times he did it, he always read her so well.  _Here he is bearing his soul and he still thinks of me first._ This was a feeling she still wasn't used to but she wasn't heading for the hills any more. She stood up and pulled two near by chairs close to the trunk, glancing at David. He took the hint and mumbled about patrolling and coffee before taking his coat and leaving.

Taking the chair to the right she gestured for him to sit. He had a look of fondness as if recalling more memories with a look for each unique impression. Emma interlaced her fingers again with his, giving him a slight squeeze hoping to convey support. He drew a deep breath.

'The Captain found us 3 days into the journey, I was hiding in the hold. Liam had acquired me a small lantern, a blanket and smuggled me food when he could. He defended me to him, told him of my situation that he could not in good conscience leave me alone and take any punishment the Captain felt necessary... Good form' almost chuckling the last two words just to himself. His eyes filled with pride for his brother. Emma knew just how he felt, what it was like for someone to put you first. 'The Captain took pity on me and admired my brother for his loyal actions. I became the Norrington's personal cabin boy on the ship and was put under Liam's charge. It was the first time I felt I was really part of something. The sea was a marvel, the closest thing to home I had ever had. I had never been so close to my brother.'

Emma had never seen Killian so relaxed when talking about the past. It warmed her to know that he was comfortable enough to open up so much. Killian felt so at ease speaking of his brother to her. Every other time had brought pain and regret. It had been so long since he could remember what he looked like. He knew things, but in his mind the memories were fuzzy and out of focus. So many memories, so much hurt, so hard to remember the good after so many years of unbridled hatred. Speaking with Emma didn't feel like that, his body filled with warmth and inner soothing from being able to talk to someone about him. Killian lent forward and pull back a the paper lining from the back panel of the trunk to reveal a carved inscription. A tearful laugh fell from his throat at the sight of it.

_'A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.'_

_'K &LJ'_

'He carved that not long before I enrolled at the Naval Academy.' Leaning back, attempting badly at hiding his overflow of emotion. Emma said nothing, just gave him a caring look. 'I was recommended by the Captain, he said he had been amazed by my unbelievable navigational talents.' There was her Pirate, a smirk plastered all over his face. 'I jointed Liam's ship not long after graduating. We sailed together from that day till...' His face began to fall again, a faint glisten to his eyes. 'I couldn't bring myself to part with it after he... after.' His voice was lost to him, taking a moment to gather himself. 'It's the only thing I ever had that he left me. I thought I would never see it again.'

Silent tears ran down his cheeks. They stayed there a moment, their moment, their own quiet moment. Not a happy one but not quite a sad one either. Emma wanted to know as much about his past as Killian did her own, even if she didn't know what or how to ask. After what felt like mere seconds but yet hours, his voice brought her from her thoughts.

'I think he would have liked you, Love.'

'Really?' She flirted back a little, taking her cues from him as she saw a smile fall on his lips as he spoke his words.

'Most assuredly, Swan.' His voice doing that seductive thing that made her flutter.

'And what makes you say that!' Genuinely curious.

'I was far too straight-laced in my day, Swan. I was a young, innocent sailor.' Cocking his eyebrow, his voice sounding anything but innocent. 'He was always saying he would love to see the day a found a women who would take me on an adventure and make me fight for it.' Emma hadn't realised that they both had begun to lean into each other, one glance at his lips was her downfall.

'And did I make you work for it?' Emma added her own flirting lilt to her voice, the way she knew Killian could not resist. There lips met in a soft gentle kiss, never growing into any more, both glowing into each other. It didn't last long and it didn't have to. They were in no rush, able to just live in the now. They broke apart, foreheads resting on each other, his eyes still closed.

'You have no idea.' Smirking again pressing his lip to hers again quickly before leaning back in his chair.

'Can't really see you as straight-laced. You must have always had a little rebel in you.' Emma asked, there was no way he could have been that proper.

'No Swan, I followed the rules by the book. Even no rum.  _Rum leads to Bad Form_.' His words came out in an authoritative yet still mocking tone, overemphasizing pulling his flask from his jacket and cork out with his teeth.

As he put it to his mouth, he stopped, raised his flask to the heavens and spoke softly, ' _To Liam._ ' Taking it back to his lips, again faltering slightly before taking a dram and passing it to Emma. She took it from him, ' _to Liam,'_  and had a swig of her own. Leaning back into the chair passing the flask back to Killian.

'Tell me more about him.'

They didn't notice some time later when David returned to the station, refreshments in hand. He stood in the entrance to the pit, looking adoringly as Emma's head rolled back in laughter at something her Pirate had just said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you all liked it. Comments and Kudos feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P


End file.
